Seven Minutes in Heaven A Demonic Romance
by AncientBeast
Summary: This is all about a girl named Kat who moves to a new town called Sleepy Hollow. In her adventures she finds out hidden secrets and old myths that have come to life
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**I walked down the school hall quietly with the sound of my black high heels clicking through the empty way. It was my first day at a large high school, located in Sleepy Hollow, and I couldn't find my first class, government.**

**"There's got to be 300 classrooms!" I yelled at the red and black lockers. I was already five minutes late and my black and red plaid mini skirt was riding up. I looked down at my schedule and lightly tugged my skirt down.**

**"Well that's attractive," a deep voice called to me in a playful tone. I turned quickly and saw a gorgeous boy. **

**He had the emo look to him, tight pants, black shirt, hair eating face, and luscious eyeliner covering crystal blue eyes. His hair was pitch black and he was about 6 foot, lean and muscular.**

**""H-hi, "I stammered. I played with the strings on my corset-like shirt and swirled my curly black hair nervously.**

**"Are you new here?" I nodded yes while still playing with my hair. "Good because I must've been blind to not see your gorgeous green eyes around." I blushed and smile. "They really stand out with the heavy eyeliner." **

**I blushed even darker and said, "Thanks, you too. I'm Kat."**

**He walked toward me and replied, "I'm Nicholas, nice to meet you." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "So where you headed to my lovely Kat?"**

**I sighed and said, "I'm trying to find the stupid Senior Government room." He laughed and pointed to the door on my right. "Wow…I feel like an idiot…"**

**He laughed and opened the door for me and I walked in. He waved good-bye and shut the door.**

**"Well hello there," The stern-looking teacher said harshly, "Have you decided to join us?"**

**I nodded and said, "Yes, I'm sorry it's my first day and I was totally lost."**

**The teacher rolled her eyes and said, "I don't really care now sit down!" I looked at the woman horrified and she pointed to a seat and yelled again, "Sit or I'll put you in detention!"**

**I walked to the seat and decided that this teacher and I would ****NOT**** be getting along. Throughout the detailed lesson of the two political parties, Democrats and Republicans, the blonde boy with gold eyes next to me kept trying to slide a not to me. Finally I grabbed it and read the nice cursive handwriting. **

**Note: **_**He, you're gorgeous! Sorry about Ms. Greybill she's a drag. Want to come to my party tonight? I'll be there and I would love to have you as my date…or I could just introduce you to some of my friends.**_

_**~Garret**_

**I smiled at how innocent the note was a replied:**_** I would love to be your date, thank you very much. Tell me when and where and I'll be there! **_

_**~Kat**_

_**P.s. Ms. Greybill needs some help or some PMSing pills :)**_

**I passed the note back and then he replied: **_**7 at my house, 1313 Sleepy Hollow Lane, See ya there sexy!**_

**He passed the note back and after I read it I just smiled at him a stuffed the note into my black tote with red broken hearts on it. Finally the bell rand and I walked by Garret's side while we walked out the door and down the hall.**

**I had my bag at my side and I was looking at Garret's gorgeous golden eyes when I ran into someone. An "ooph" escaped my lips as I hit the ground. **

**"God today sucks!" I yelled as I lay relaxed on the ground.**

"Well I think it's quite lovely," a familiar voice said. I looked up and say Nicholas.

**"Well hello there," I say happily.**

**"Hey," he replied happily. "I'll see you later." I nodded ok as he stood then helped me up.**

**"Thanks," I said as I brushed myself off. Nicholas kissed me lightly on the cheek then ran off in the opposite direction that I was heading. I looked around for Garret and saw him with a blonde girl so I decided to leave him alone and go to my second and last class of the day, choir.**

**I loved to sing, I ranged from a low alto to a high soprano. My voice was very rare and my old choir teacher thought I had the voice of an angel. **

**I walked into the room early and no one was there so I sat at the piano and started playing **_**Moonlight Sonata**_**. The eerie but beautiful sound rang throughout the large room and I started singing along to the harmony. **

**"Beautiful and talented," a female voice said smoothly. I looked around and saw an older woman with grey hair in the corner. "Are you my new student?" I nodded. "Would you like to join the sopranos?"**

**I smiled happily and said, "I can sing either alto or soprano so whatever you need me more as, I'm good to go."**

**She smiled sweetly and replied, "Ok, well today we're just going to sit and talk about out musical goals and we're going to listen to everyone sing and rate them. And I'll decide from there where I feel you should be placed."**

_**'Thank god today is Friday, I am already sick of school and it has only been one day!'**_

**The bell rang and students started sitting down in the ugly plastic black chairs. I sat down in the back row on the far left side and noticed that mostly guys were around me.**

_**'Well at least this school has hot guys!'**_

**The grey haired lady stood at the front of the classroom and started to talk, "Welcome to choir, I'm Mrs. Joshton. Today we will be listening to each other's voices and we will be rating everyone from on to ten." **

**She passed out a piece of paper with about 20 names on it. We started on the right side of the room where a girl, Samantha, stood and sang **_**Wake up Call**_** by Maroon 5. She didn't have the best voice so I gave her a 6. **

**We went through a few more girls with voices of about 8 when a young girl, looking to be a freshman, stood and sang **_**Ave Maria**_** beautifully with no unusual breaks in the song. **

**I quickly put down a ten, right after she sang a familiar blonde girl walked in on her cell phone. I recognized her as the girl who was with Garret earlier.**

**"Cynthia…good to have you," Mrs. Joshton said in a tense but happy tone.**

**She nodded and started singing a song my Paris Hilton. I wrote down a 4 by her name as she sat in a chair next to a brunette boy. For the next hour or so everyone went. Their voices ranged from 7-10. Many of the guys had extraordinary voices and I was looking forward to hearing the harmony of the group.**

**Finally it was my turn. My stomach clenched but relaxed as I started the first notes of Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. I was about half way when a guy came in on the male parts of the song. **

**I looked around and say the brunette boy, which Cynthia had sat next to, standing and singing the harsher parts of the song perfectly. Finally when the song came to the male solo and the emo scream, the brunette did it all flawlessly. **

**We finished the song in perfect harmony. Everyone one clapped and Cynthia stood and kissed the brunette and said, "that was amazing Nathan!"**

**Nathan turned around a looked at me with a smile. He was gorgeous! He had emerald green eyes surrounded by black eyeliner and his hair hung loosely in his face, framing it perfectly. He had baggy jeans with a red and black checkerboard shirt that hugged his body tightly.**

**"Sorry but I had to join in!" He said with a grin on his face.**

**"It's fine," I said calmly. "I'm happy you joined in we sounded amazing together!" I smiled at him as Mrs. Joshton said, "That was beautiful! May I see you two after class?" We nodded. "Nathan would you like to sing again, you don't have to though."**

**Nathan smiled and said, "I would love to sing again."**

I sat down and listened to Nathan sing _**Welcome to My Word**_** by Sick Puppies. When he finished I was mesmerized by his voice. **

**"Well that's everyone," Mrs. Joshton said breaking the spell over me. "You may talk for the rest of the time."**

**I stood and reached for my bag. I didn't reel is so I turned and looked for it, but to my horror, it wasn't there! I sighed and said, "I bet I dropped it when I ran into Nicholas."**

**Nathan looked over at me and said, "Nicholas? You know him?" I nodded and replied, "Ya he showed me to my first class."**

**"Hah! You much be the hottie he was telling me about!" I blushed.**

**"How do you know each other?"**

**Nathan laughed and then Cynthia butted in, "They're best friends…and brothers! Duh!" She rolled her eyes and walked off.**

**"Sorry…I'm new," I said completely embarrassed. **

**"And you're kind of clueless," He said in a laugh. "So you lost something when you ran into my bro?" I nodded and said, "Ya, my bad, but it's ok I don't need it, I'm going to go home now."**

**"You're out already!" He said completely shocked.**

**"Ya, I only have two periods a day. So I'll see you later."**

**I waved bye then walked out the door as the bell rang.**

**"Wait Kat!" Nathan yelled. I turned as everyone else left. "We still have to talk to Mrs. Joshton!" I turned and walked back into the room toward her.**

**She smiled and said, "Thanks for staying, so what I wanted to talk to you about is…" She was making a dramatic pause. "…Would you two like to do a duet together for the talent show?" She was so enthused.**

**Me and Nathan looked at each other and at the same time said, "Sure!" **

**I walked out the door with Nathan by my side. I waved at Mrs. Joshton right before we were out of sight. **

**"So what you doing tonight?" Nathan asked as we walked toward the parking lot.**

**"Partying, you?" **

**His eyebrows perked as he said, "You going to Garret's party?" **

**I nodded and asked, "Ya…are you?" **

**"Nah, I'll be crashing it. Garret's group and mine hate each other.**

_**'Well crap…I don't want the hot brothers mad at me because I'm Garret's date!'**_

**I looked around and saw my gorgeous black Ferrari with red pinstripes surrounded by astounded high schoolers. **


	2. Chapter 2 Playing the Game

**"Yo!" I yelled. "Get away from my car!"**

**I started running toward the group but Nathan ran ahead of me. He reached them before I did and started yelling at them, all of the left quickly except for one, Nicholas. When I finally reached my car Nicholas and Nathan were talking softly to each other.**

**"Thanks," I said getting their attention.**

**"It…it was nothing," Nathan said sounding like he had been caught off guard.**

**"Wow! You really did meet her!" Nicholas said shocked. "I thought you were kidding."**

**Nathan sighed then yelled, "I wouldn't lie!" Nicholas chuckled lightly, like he was remembering something. "She is as hot as you described her as!"**

**I rolled my eyes and got into my car. **

**"Well boys I'm out, see ya tonight!"**

**"Hey! Wait!" Nicholas opened the other door and jumped in. "Want your bag back?"**

**He held it out and I grabbed for it, only to have him jerk it away.**

**"Hey! What was that for?" I yelled.**

**"Well I found it…so I think you owe me for taking care of it," Nathan shook his head and sighed while I looked around wondering if something was going to happen.**

**"Ok…what do you want?" I asked glaring at the smirking Nicholas. Nicholas leaned closer to me and I was backed into the side of my door.**

**He pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't move away. Then within the seconds of the kiss Nathan walked up and pulled Nicholas out of the car and off of me and said, "Sorry…he's kind of…you know…a guy…"**

**"Thanks," I said as I put my bag on the floor and started my car. "See ya!" I sped off down the way and to my apartment building, where my cozy home was. **

**Half an hour passed and I was finally at my front door. I dug through my bag and found my keys. I opened my aged wooden door then sat my stuff down on a glass table by the front door.**

**I went to the kitchen and fixed me a sandwich, my usual lunch. Soon I wandered my way into the living room were a simple glass coffee table lay with black edges and a black leather couch facing the large black flat screen. **

**I plopped myself down and ate my sandwich while watching TV. After I cleaned the crumbs off of my shirt from my eaten sandwich I curled up in a blanket and started to take a nap.**

___**Worlds will collide in your misadventures**___

**I woke up in a cold sweat with only that sentence ringing in my ears. I looked at the clock, whose black pendulum was swinging in its normally tedious manner, and saw it was six o'clock. **

**I quickly stood and ran to my bathroom. I wiped away my smudged eyeliner and quickly did my entire make up all over.**

**I stripped out of my skirt and corset and ran to my closet. I picked out a pain of straight-legged jeans with chains hanging from the back side, like suspenders. I slid on a white spiked belt then headed to my dresser. **

**I ripped through it trying to find my favorite shirt, and its long fishnet underling. When I finally found them at the bottom of the dresser drawer I pulled the red baby doll shirt with a black heart on it and slip on the long-sleeved fishnet undershirt. Following the fishnet came the red baby doll shirt. **

**After redoing my hair I slipped on fingerless gloves and ran out the door, but I run back in to grab my keys then run out the door again. I run down the stairs and out into the parking lot. I jump into my car, and rev its engine a few times before I speed off.**

**Sleepy Hollow Lane was on the other side of town. It would be an hour's drive before I would even be close. I listened to music all the way there.**

_**'Worlds collide in and adventure….what the heck!' **_

**I thought about this for the hour of driving but it quickly dropped from my mind when finally Sleepy Hollow Lane was in my sight.**

**I turned onto the dark and creepy private road. I guessed that the creepiness and eeriness of the lane was to be expected, it is the legendary Sleepy Hollow after all. **

**I drove for about fifteen minutes before the mailbox of 1313 came into view. I stopped at the long dirt drive way and tried to see the house that laid at the top of this path, but only a few dead trees peered through the darkness.**

**"Weird…" I said to myself as I turned on the road and after a bit of a bumpy ride a glorious mansion came into sight.**

**Loud music was blaring through the air and lights were beaming from the huge windows. I parked just a bit off the road so I wouldn't be in the way of any other party-goers and then I got out and walked to the house.**

**I put my finger on the black spider doorbell and it let out an eerie high pitched wail. I waited only a few moments when Garret opened the door.**

**"Finally you're here!" He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. "Oh take something of yours off for 7 minutes in heaven later."**

**I took off my gloves and put them into a pink bowl for the girls, a blue on laid next to it for the guys. **

**I listen to the rock music and bobbed my head as we walked through the crowded house. Many girls were glaring at me and Garret as we walked by them. The further we walked through the crowd the more I felt that people were glaring at me, and a sense of uneasiness came over me.**

**When we finally stopped walking a group of ****smexy**** guys stood before us.**

**"Hey guys this is my date, Kat, Kat this is Tor," he pointed to a brunette with brown eyes, "Chad," he then pointed to a dyed blonde with almost black eyes, "And Skilor," who had black hair with gorgeous turquoise eyes. **

**"Hey," I said happily, they all did the 'cool guy' nod and said, "Hey."**

**"Where's Tilor?" Garret asked.**

**"He said he was going to check on something. I think **_**they**_** are here," Skilor said bluntly.**

**"God, who told the bastards this time!" garret yelled. "Excuse me Kat. I need to go make sure party crashers aren't…" Garret was cut off by a Nathan screaming.**

**"WOO!" Bellowed Nathan as he walked with multiple girls under his arms into the area where we were.**

**"Well hello there my love!" Nicholas said from behind Nathan.**

**I sighed on the outside of my but on the inside I was screaming with joy. I had already developed a large crush on Nicholas…and Nathan….and Garret.**

**"Hey," I said unenthusiastically. I winked at him and his smile grew larger.**

**"Well Garret I think I'm going to go start some 7 minutes in heaven!"**

**Garret smile and said, "I'll help you."**

**Garret walked over to the large speakers and turned the music off, and the boo's started coming quickly.**

**"We're going to start 7 minutes in heaven!" Garret yelled.**

**The boo's stopped and a fairly large group of people sat on couches, that were in a circle, and started whispering to each other. Garret sat next to me and the bowls of stuff were in the middle (kinda). **

**A red-headed girl went first and not many guys seemed too excited. She grabbed from the blue bowl and a chain necklace appeared in her hand. A blonde boy stood unhappily and followed the girl into the closet.**

**"Ok, a guy should go now," Garret suggested. And when no guy even flinched for the bowl, he went.**

**He reached into the pink bowl and pulled out a pink heart, and immediately Cynthia stood and hurried Garret into a second closet.**

**There was another closet that was empty, and another girl went. She pulled out a pain of circular earrings and a hot guy with black hair hanging in his face stood. He placed his earrings back into the half inch hole in his ear and then walked into the closet.**

**By this time the first closet was open and another guy went.**

**A few minutes later Garret came out with an unhappy Cynthia. Garret nudged me to go as he sat next to and Cynthia next to him.**

**"Ok, Ok! I'll go!" I yelled quietly at him. **

**I stood and grabbed a black and red checkered belt and asked, "Is someone's pants falling down?"**

**A guy that looked almost exactly like Skilor stood up. He had black hair, like Skilor, but his eyes were a cloudy white with black eyeliner, which created a unique look.**

**I handed him his belt, which he quickly looped threw his torn black jeans, after that he proceeded to lead me to the closet where Garret and Cynthia had been.**

**"Hello Sexy, I'm Tilor," He said as he shut and locked the door.**

**"I'm Kat," I replied happily.**

**He wrapped his hands around my waist and started to lightly kiss me on the lips. He pushed me to the edge of the empty closet and that's when I stopped him and said, "Whoa…there. I barely know you."**

**"What do you want to know…and you shouldn't have picked anything out if you weren't going to play the game.**

**I rolled my eyes then grabbed the collar of his black shirt with a red cross on it and kissed him. He kissed back with more passion and he pinned me to the wall.**

**"Our time is almost up," Tilor said sadly. **

**I bit my bottom lip in a nervous way and said, "We could take this somewhere else," He smiled coyly and leaned in to kiss me but suddenly there was a knock on the door and he abruptly stopped and unlocked the door.**

**"Well looks like our seven minutes in heaven are over," He said sadly and opened the door for me and let me walk out first before following me. I sat next to Garret and surprisingly Tilor sat next to me and smiled.**

**Tilor was different than normal 7 minutes in heaven players. **

_**'I think he was actually looking to meet someone and not just have a good time…hmm…'**_

**"Well there you are!" Garret yelled towards Tilor.**

**"Hey Garret!" Tilor yelled back. "…Is this the girl you were talking about?"**

**Tilor looked a little said when Garret answered, "Yes…" Garret looked from me to Tilor, "But if you like her, I can give her up…but only for tonight."**

**Tilor smiled and looked at me. I looked back into those milky eyes and kissed him on the cheek.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Crimson Look into the Past

**For the next half hour the game continued and no one had picked my gloves. **

**"Why don't we start this back up in awhile?" Garret suggested and slowly everyone dispersed throughout the house. **

**I stood and casually started walking through the house on my own. Various items caught my attention, like, a beautiful display of samurai swords that hung on a black wall and the beautiful carvings of wolves that were strewn all over the house. **

**Some of the wolves were in sitting poses, with their noises pointed towards the sky in a howl, others were solitary and seemed to all be pointing towards the same French doors that had some kind of animal etched into the fine glass.**

**I stopped my wandering and walked over to the beautiful doors. I could now see that what I thought was an animal was actually a pack of wolves with their haunches raised and their eyes in a glare, ready to fight. **

**I slid my fingers across the wolves, one by one, and found that each one seemed to have a different texture. Some were etched harder and deeper into the glass then others, making their glass coats rough and unpleasant to touch, but others were lightly etched making their coats soft, almost like they were real. **

**I pressed harder to the softer ones, wanting to be able to feel their chest move within the glass. As I reached the last one, the smallest one with smooth hair, I pressed my hand to its crystal fur. I jumped back as the French doors opened slightly.**

**Curiosity ripped through my mind and I stuck my hand in the small crack in the door and let myself threw to the other side. As my left foot crossed over to this dark and unlit side my hand instinctively closed the door softly behind me. **

**When my eyes adjusted to the darkness I realized I was in a glorious garden. The sound of water rang throughout the area along with the sound of a small breeze that was winding its way through the trees and bushes. All the flower petals danced like marionettes as the wind grazed their precious bodies.**

**I looked up into the cloudless sky and saw a perfect, blood red full moon. Its glory illuminated all the earth below it in an orangish-red light making flowers and trees alike change their color slightly. **

**I walked around the garden slowly, feeling every flower that came across my finger tips: babies breath, roses, tiger lilies, petunias, posies, and many others that I'd never seen before. **

**This garden was perfection to a tee. It had no weeds and every hedge was at its panicle of beauty. Who ever took care of this garden loved it very much, and probably spent endless days and nights on it.**

**I wandered around the garden a little longer, passing a fountain that was bathed in the red light from the moon, changing its crystal water to a murky brownish-red. There were statues of wolves placed out here too just like in the house. They ranged from sleeping to attacking an invisible enemy. **

**The night was warm and a bit humid, but was kept cool with a slight wind. I walked around for a few more minutes with a feeling of uneasiness overtaking me. I looked quickly to the right and left to see if some party goers may have wandered out here to get away from the loud music and crowds, but no one came to sight.**

**The feeling of uneasiness became greater as the bush on my right moved. My heart started to skip beats as I walked deeper into the dark garden. Only moments passed before another bush moved again, but this time closer to me. **

**My heart rate sped up as my body locked up with fear. Nothing was going to respond to me wanting to move, but I had to at least try. I urged my body forward, but nothing moved. **

**The rustling of bushes started coming closer to my paralyzed body. I tried to hear where the rustling came from, but whatever it was or whoever it was, was moving too quickly for me to pin point exactly where it was.**

**Finally the noises slowed and my body regained some movement. I took a few steps back from the last bush that I had caught rustling. I looked around and a red bush caught my eyes, its leaves were moving harshly. It couldn't be the wind.**

**The red bush moved again and a patch of blonde fur was reveled with a glowing pair of golden eyes attached at the end. I started to back away from this creature but with every step I took back, it took one forward.**

**One paw was out, then two. Slowly this unique creature gained its ground on me. My body was frozen with fear again. I looked in horror as the snout of this beast touched my stomach lightly, sniffing me. **

**I could feel my body start to tighten as this blonde wolf came fully into my view. It backed a few feet away, giving me some relief. I stood shocked as it only howled at the moon, instead of a warning growl, and again it didn't growl as it looked me up and down. It only stood there, with the wind ruffling its fur.**

**I could feel the light around me change. The full moon's light was being dimmed. I could barely see the outline of this creature as I looked up quickly to see a cloud cover the moon.**

**I knew the light would be back quickly, but until then I was a sitting duck pleading for the mercy of this animal. I knew if I tried to run away in the dark, this animal would have no problem finding me, my only chance was to wait it out for the light to come back.**

**My heart stopped as a growl escaped the jaw of the monster. The moon was being restored to its full glory without a cloud to black its light and with every ounce of light that was restored, the wolf's muscles tightened and its haunches bent, ready to attack.**

**One last growl came as the full moon was restored to its former glory and the wolf leaped toward me. My body froze and my heart went numb, preparing itself for the pain. **

**I had seen this before but I'd never thought I'd see it again…or live to tell the tale.**

_**~ "Hey Damon where'd my parents go?" my former 15-year-old self asked my best friend and boyfriend at the time, Damon.**_

_**"They went for a walk in the forest awhile ago…I think," He replied in a deep tone while scratching his head like he was thinking really hard about it. **_

_**"Maybe we should go find them," I stated nervously. **_

_**Damon nodded and we walked through the forest. My hand was clutched in his. We walked around for a few minutes, watching the green leaves and the brown bark pass us without a care. **_

_**I started letting my hand wander across the bark, letting its rough texture caress my soft skin. I kept running my hand across them until I felt something wet. I retracted my hand quickly and found a bit of metallic red paint shimmering on my fingertips.**_

_**I followed the trail of paint down the tree where it laid in a pool and the base of the tree. I crouched down on the ground to get closer to the paint, to examine what it might have been used for and asked, "Hey what's that?"**_

_**Damon crouched down beside me and lightly stuck his index finger into it and then with his thumb and the newly metallic red finger started to rub the paint in between his them, feeling its texture. I did the same and found that it wasn't exactly as smooth as paint should be.**_

_**Damon glanced at me and said quietly, "…It's blood. Stay here I'm going to find Richard and Diana."**_

_**I nodded and tried to hold myself together. I didn't know how he could be so calm about this.**_

**'Maybe one of them just brushed against it or something.'**

_**It wasn't a big pool of blood, so it was probably a minor injury. This gave me some comfort, but not enough, something was definitely wrong.**_

_**I stood up and looked toward the mid day sun, trying to get my attention off of the blood pool.**_

**'Stay calm Kat…Stay calm…'**

_**Although I kept repeating reassuring thoughts in my mind nothing really kept my nerves at bay, but this soon went away as a heard multiple sounds of footsteps come my way. I grinned brightly and ran to meet the footsteps, hopeful to see my parents smiling faces and a happy-go-lucky Damon with them.**_

_**What I met wasn't my parents and definitely wasn't happy. **_

_**Horror spread across my face as a blonde wolf stood before me. It yellow fur turned crimson with blood. Its teeth bathed in it as well, and its eyes were bloodshot and angry.**_

_**"D…D…" I tried to scream Damon but I could only sputter out the first sound.**_

_**My chest tightened as the wolf snarled and bared in orange, blood stained fangs. I braced myself as the wolf's legs buckled underneath it, preparing itself for an attack. I shut my eyes as the wolf sprang at me and my body was already imagining the pain.**_

_**A few seconds passed and when I felt no real pain, besides the pain of fear, I opened my right eye to see Damon standing before me protectively. I opened my other eye, blinked once and then watched as Damon fell to the ground with a soft **_**thud…**_**covered in crimson. **_

_**"D…Damon?" I ask as another thud reached my ears. **_

_**My eyes raced around to try to see the wolf readjusting itself for another attack, but what they found was a pitiful creature in its last moments. Its crisp blue eyes looked up and me. Jaws clenched and nostrils flaring the beast took its last breath never to terrorize me or anyone else again, but this isn't what I should've been focusing on.**_

_**"Damon!" I yelled as a dropped to his side. "Damon say something!" **_

_**I looked over his body trying to figure what happened. Then I saw it, deeps bite marks that could have been mistaken as stab wounds were puncturing his throat. I looked at his eyes to see if he was still alive. His eyes were shut tight.**_

_**"Damon! You cannot leave me!" I yelled and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and tugged it lightly like a child that was trying to get their busy parents attention would. I pulled a few more times and looked back at his eyes, which were now starring at me.**_

_**His grey eyes stared at my green ones. He grunted softly as he moved his right hand to grab my left tightly. I couldn't stand to see him in pain, although his eyes would never show the physical pain. They only let glimpses of the emotional pain.**_

_**"I love you…Kat…and," He had to take deep breaths to get everything out, "I can't…hold…hold on much…longer…" He gasped out the ragged sentence threw his light blue lips.**_

_**I looked down at him and watched my tears fall onto his deadening face, "No…no Damon you can't leave me…not yet…"**_

_**He looked up at me carefully examining my face in a harsh, but loving way and said, "I love you…I want…you away from…" He started to cough up blood now and my tears were flowing faster onto his pale face, "…from here…and stay in my bro's…apartment in…Sleepy Hollow…" **_

_**I could only nod and lightly say, "I love you too…just don't leave me!"**_

_**He lifted his other hand and lightly stroked my hair and then moved to my cheek, wiping away the tears as he did. **_

_**"I'll be your angel, I promise…" His eyes finally gave way to all of his pain and he began to cry as well, "Bye my love," He finally whispered and both of his hands fell and relaxed in my lap, with my hands tightly grasped around them. He was lightly grasping them back, but it was fading quickly. **_

_**"No…NO…NO!" I yelled.**_

_**He moved one of his hands out from my slowly and reached for a chain on his blood stained neck. He tugged lightly at the little chain and when it torn apart from his neck he handed the bloody piece of metal to me a gesture for me to keep it and I would, forever and for always. **_

_**I clasped it tightly in my hand, while his fell dead at his side. His head fell limp and his black hair lay in his face. His breathing slowly stopped and the blood slowly stopped flowing from his neck.**_

_**Within that week the police had found my parents dead in the forest only a few feet away from where Damon's body fell, never to rise again. Their funerals were to be held on the following day. That day haunted my memory forever because only two of the three funerals were preformed…Damon's body had gone missing. The forest rangers said the blonde wolf's mate most probably dragged the body away, nothing else could explain it.**_

_**From the moment Damon had given me that necklace I'd always worn it around my throat. IT was a beautiful diamond studded necklace shaped into two silver angel wings that were made into a heart. The tips made the point of the heart and the rest of the wing folded up to create the curves.**_

_**On the back of the heart wings was a weird phrase inscribed into the silver that I'd never figured out…~**_

**The wolf's attack missed my throat but I had deep incisor marks in my arm. I looked at them cautiously and winced at the pain.**** My body twitched slightly as the wolf moved into position for another attack.**

**"Stop!" I yelled as the wolf pounced again.**

**I shut my eyes tightly as I had all those years ago…and again no pain came. I looked up thinking I would see a white light and maybe some angels, but what I saw was a man…**

**"Damon!" I yelled while I wrapped my arms tightly around him.**


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams, Dreams Go Away

**The man didn't move when I hugged him. His eyes were locked on the wolf that now had one paw tucked into its body keeping it off of the ground, like it was protecting it from being harmed again. **

**"Leave!" the man yelled at the wolf, his voice booming, then it softened to a whisper, "Are you ok?" **

**He turned around quickly and my heart raced as a saw his unusually colored eyes. They were blood red and had a ring of black around them. His lips had two piercings, one on the left, and one on the right, AKA snake bites. He also had silver gauges in his ears and a silver ball piercing threw his left eyebrow.**

**He was simply gorgeous! Even his hair was amazing. It was black with red streaks showing threw every now and then. **

**I looked over the rest of his body, we was in all black and his pants hugged his legs tightly and his shirt was tight as well, showing his rippling muscles underneath its fabric and to top off his look was a simple red tie, loosely tied around his neck. **

**"I'm so sorry…I didn't…" my heart dropped as I took in all of this, he wasn't Damon.**

**In my silence he realized the rest of my sentence, "Its fine. I'm just happy I could help before you got seriously hurt! You must be new…everyone else knows that this town is known for its wolves."**

**I nodded feeling like an idiot and asked, "Are **_**you**_** ok?"**

**"Yes, I am thank you. I'm Talon, who are you?" he asked quietly. **

**I smiled and said, "You'll have to find out on your own."**

**He smirked and laughed, "Well I just saved your life…so I believe you owe me at least your name."**

**I smirked back and kissed him lightly on the cheek and said, "My name is…" I couldn't finish my sentence because my body had slipped into unconsciousness.**

**My last conscience memory was falling into Talon's arms, my warm blood running down from the wound in my wrist onto his black outfit…~**

**~"You fool!" a man yelled harshly. "You know better than to have a party on a full moon's night! She could've been killed!"**

**"I know, I know," A man said softly in a saddened voice.**

**I cracked open my eyes and blinked a few times to clear the haze to see a blood spattered Garret, a grim looking Skilor and Tilor, a pissed Nathan and an equally pissed Nicholas. **

**I searched around the blank room for other people, but no one was to be found. The room was a simple white with no decorations whatsoever, only a simple white leather couch, which Skilor and Tilor were sitting on, and a white leather armchair to match. I guessed I was on the loveseat of the set. **

**"I couldn't help myself, you know how we get and she's gorgeous!" Garret said defensively.**

**"Still you put her life at risk! You put everyone at this party's life at risk!" Nicholas yelled back, but louder.**

**"You wolves are all the same!" Nathan yelled just as loud as his brother had.**

**My heart started racing as a growl escaped from Tilor's lips.**

_**'Wolves? Are they their pets or something? …no **_**they're**_** the wolves…no they must be kidding me…'**_

**"Her heart rate has sped up," Skilor stated plainly.**

**I quickly shut my eyes and tried to slow my breathing as Nicholas walked over and sat by my stomach and started stroking my hair. I felt better with him so close. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.**

**"I think that **_**he**_** found her…do you know what would happen if he became interested in her!" Nathan yelled and walked over to me as well and sat at my feet. **

**"…You all are stupid! You may have infected her!" Nicholas yelled and his muscles tightened at the thought of this. **

**Everyone's bodies responded to Nicholas' tensing…everyone could feel it…a fight would be breaking out soon. **

**"You're no better than us!" Garret yelled breaking the silence but making the tension greater, "You know you would've bitten her if you'd of gotten the chance! You vampire freaks!"**

**My heart skipped a beat at the word vampire and then it skipped again, or maybe it even stopped, when a slap rang throughout the air.**

**"How dare you compare us, classy vampires, to you scum bags!" A new and more threatening voice yelled. "Bow down!"**

**I opened my eyes a bit again to see all of the 'wolves' kneeling and Nathan and Nicholas had their heads bowed, not wanting to move away from me to kneel.**

**"Sir…" Garret said but was cut off, "…Who's the girl!" The new man yelled with a new tone of anger in his voice.**

**"Sir Alex, she is human...for now…Stupid here," Nathan pointed to Garret then continued, "Attacked her and she was found on the front porch with the Rider's Cross on her wrist…it was clearly a threat to Nicholas and me."**

**The new man, Alex, growled then started yelling again, "You fools! You stupid idiots! You better fix this all by the next full moon or I'll step in and kill you all! We will not lose another innocent to **_**them**_**!"**

**With that last threat made clear Alex morphed from a gorgeous guy with black hair and bright blue eyes that was wearing black pants and a red shirt into a black wolf with pitch black eyes. A chill went down my spine as the bleak eyes looked me up and down. **

**There was something about Alex though that made me attracted to him, like magnets would be.**

**After the black wolf left and the boys stopped yelling at each other, I shut my eyes and went back to unconsciousness. ~**

**"Wake up…" a familiar male voice called to me, "Wakey! Wakey!" **

**I opened my eyes to see a smiling Nathan and Nicholas. **

**"Hi," I replied smiling.**

_**'That was a weird dream…'**_

**I looked down at my wrist where the bite marks would be and saw a hot pink bandage neatly wrapped around the wound. It had a few red spots from where the blood had soaked threw, but other than that the bandages looked new, like someone had just changed them.**

**As I examined my wrist more closely a white hot pain went through it. I wince slightly and to my surprise the guys picked up on it. Both of the guys moved forward towards me and Nathan asked, "You ok?"**

**I looked around and realized that I was in a guy's room. There were pictures of girls on the walls. All of them were completely dressed though, in the same dark and long button up jackets. I was looking around the darkly lit room and was spacing out when Nathan asked again, "Are you ok?"**

**I shook my head this time coming out of the trance and replied, "Ya, but where am I?"**

**Nicholas smiled at me and replied, "You are in my room. We took you after you fell unconscious at the party when you were attacked by a wolf in the garden."**

**It all hit me. I had been attacked by a blonde wolf but before my end could be reached a stranger saved me, a gorgeous black haired stranger.**

_**'What was his name again?'**_

**"Where'd Talon go?" I asked as soon as the name came back to my memory. Both brothers' expressions changed from a happy one to a grim one filled with a dangerous look of worry. "What?"**

**Nathan and Nicholas looked at each other then at me. The new look that was on their face was slowly changing from panic stricken to a fake smile.**

**"Did you just say Talon?" Nathan asked.**

**I looked at them and decided a description might be a good idea, "Ya, you know black hair and snake bites?"**

**"Oh god…" Nicholas whispered. "You need to stay with us for awhile,"**

**"Why!" I yelled not able to fathom a possible reason to his madness.**

**"Talon…isn't a good guy," Nathan stately calmly.**

**"He saved my life! He seems good enough to me!" I yelled while trying to stand up.**

**"No, you don't understand. This is bigger than just what you think!" Nicholas yelled back at me and then glared at his brother for the too simple explanation of Talon.**

**"How do you know? I barely know you! Just leave me alone!" I yelled and walked out of the room.**

**I moved quickly down the hall until Nathan grabbed my wrist tightly.**

**"Please don't leave," He said softly. "We're just trying to help you."**

**"With what…I'm so confused…"**

**"Look there's things…rivalries in Sleepy hollow that you know nothing about yet," Nathan said while loosening his grip on me realizing that I wasn't going anywhere without an explanation. **

**"Please explain then because I'm obviously in the middle of something and I deserve to know!"**

**My anger was lowering a bit but my ideas about my latest dream with the vampires and werewolves were growing.**

**"Well there are two distinct family rivalries," Nathan said as we stopped in front of a glorious tapestry with four family crests painted delicately onto the silk material. "Mine," he pointed to the family crest that had a bat, "Is considered a 'vampire' crest. The wolf one," he pointed to another that had a wolf howling on it, "Is Garret's crest."**

**"Is that why he had all of those wolves in his house?" I asked.**

**Nathan nodded, "Yes, they're the guardians of his household. They're considered werewolves, and yes those legends about the vampires and werewolves are about us back in the old days but over time our family names got twisted into mythical creatures because our wars were so cruel and violent it was the only way to explain our irrational behavior towards each other…but really it all started with a woman."**

_**'Like normal…'**_

**I looked at the tapestry and ran my fingers down the other two crests. They were almost exactly the same, but complete opposites all at the same time. The one held a dove in a golden cage and the other was a crow standing over a battlefield on a fence. Both birds were in the same exact position, but their scenes were totally different. **

**One idealized war and the other idealized peace, which were the main to families Nathan was talking about?**

**"Hellian and Angelian," I read out loud. **

**"Yes, me and Garret's families hate each other and have been at the others throats for centuries but not even our hate combined toward each other is even close to the hatred and malice these families have towards each other." My mouth dropped open. "Their families have gone to the extremes to destroy the other, even if it means taking out others as well. Many disasters have happened because of them, like the bubonic plague."**

**"If they hate each other so much what does it have to do with me?" He ignored my question so I asked another, "What do they represent if you represent…vampires," I struggled with the word, "and Garret represents…werewolves," again I struggled with the mythical creature's name.**

**"You couldn't have guessed?" I shook my head. "Well the Hellian's are known for glorifying blood, war, and "demonic" acts, they're called Demonic Angels or the Messengers of Hell. The Angelian's are the complete opposite though. They glorify peace, love, and compromise but ignore the rules when it comes to the wellbeing of society. They're known as Angelic Angels or Heavens Messengers."**

**"Wow…" I stated through my trance at the tapestry. **

**"Ya, these families are very dangerous and powerful. They're used to getting what they want…and Talon is a part of that."**

**Nathan had no distinct emotion on his face but anger seemed to be radiating off his body. I stuck my finger up in the air, like how you see in cartoons when the character puts the puzzle together.**

**"Talon has had girlfriends before, but we never see them again after they leave us to be with him and his…**_**friends**_**." Nathan spat out the last words like it was poisonous to be lingering on his lips for more than a few moments. "The Hellian family is very…specific," he had to think of the word for a moment to make sure he picked the right one, "On what bloodline the girls come from."**

**I looked at him confused.**

**He smiled lightly and explained, "The Hellian's and Angelian's are very ancient races, some of the first to ever have existed. So you can imagine that most of us come from one of their bloodlines, but there is an odd chance of you falling in another category like Garret's family and mine. Well anyway if you're found to be Angelian…well you can figure it out from there."**

**I pondered for a moment then I was disgusted, "That's awful!"**

**"Yes, so do you understand now?"**

**"Yes…" I was going to say more, like how that was a long time ago and Talon obviously didn't care what bloodline you were but I was cut off by the sound of a window breaking.**

**"What the…" Nathan said as he ran off back to the bedroom where Nicholas had stayed.**

**I chased after him and burst through the doors to see a room in disaster.**

Author's note: I really want some feedback on this story so if you're even slightly interested PLEASE say something. It would mean so much to me, thank you


	5. Chapter 5 Demons Only Play in the Night

**I stood there in silence and looked around the torn room. The paintings had been ripped from the nails holding them to the wall. Blood was splattered all along the ground, like a child had been finger painting on the ground. It was a gory sight. All I could think about was why didn't we hear this?**

**I walked around the room eyeing the blood spots. One caught my attention. In its crimson grasp was a black feather. It was a large feather, something that would belong to a large bird of prey, like a harpy. It was long and broken. Many of the plumes had been forcefully ripped from their normal slot and around the feather were bits of torn clothes.**

**I waited patiently for Nathan to come back and soon the sound of footsteps coming up the hall reached my ears. I waited until Nathan's face came peering in through the crack in the door to release my held breath of suspension. **

**"Hey, I couldn't find him. Have you heard or seen anything?" Nathan asked quietly. I showed him the bloody feather I found and his reaction was astounding. "Not this again," he gave a moan of irritation. "He's been kidnapped again by his freakish ex!"**

**"What?" I yelled back. What kind of psycho **_**kidnaps**_** their ex!**

**In an instant I was on the ground with Nathan on top of me. There was a soft grunt of pain as I looked up to see and arrow in Nathan's chest! I would've screamed but only a soft **_**ah**_** came.**

**Nathan stood, "Ow…" Nathan said nonchalantly as he pulled the arrow from his chest with a smile. He chuckled softly as he examined the bloody point, "Wrong tip." I was about to ask him what he meant about "wrong tip" but he continued, "Let's go find him…"**

**He pushed the arrow into my hand and it slit my palm lightly. It simmered like a white hot burn would. It was too intense to be normal. The moment the warm red blood dripped down my hand onto the floor Nathan whipped around and walked back over to me. He was glaring down at my hand.**

**"Hey look!" I exclaimed as I pulled off a white not scrolled onto the arrows shaft. I unrolled the white parchment and read the perfectly written cursive hand writing, "Come to the bridge…your brother will be there and we will exchange him for the girl…" I gasped at the last part.**

**Nathan was acting weird, it was like he **_**was**_** a vampire. He was put into a trance at the sight of blood.**

**Nathan ripped the note from my hand and read it over. His voice was in a hushed whisper as he sped read it. When he finished reading the ransom note he grabbed me by my bleeding hand and started to run out the door.**

**We ran down a flight of golden stairs and into a living room that was probably the size of my apartment. It was huge! We then reached a simple black door, which we hastily ran through. Soon we were out on a long drive way. I looked out into the drive way and saw my baby, my Ferrari. **

**"Let's go!" Nathan said drearily as he walked to a black van.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I yelled. "Can we take my car? It's so much faster!"**

**I reached underneath my car to grab the spare key. I know it's probably unsafe to do that but it's even worse to be left in the middle of nowhere with no one around you and your keys locked in your car…especially me with my luck. **

**"Ya…sorry I don't know what I was thinking…" Nathan said in the same monotonous voice. **

**I tossed him the key after I unlocked my door on the driver's side of my speed demon. After he got in I grabbed the steering wheel tightly only to realize that clenching my hand made the blood run faster. I watched the blood slowly drizzle down my wrist.**

**"Here, let me drive," Nathan said softly while grabbing my injured hand. He ripped a part of his short off to bind my wound. His shirt looked the same though, even though it had a large chunk missing from its bottom. Once the bleeding slowed I opened my door and Nathan copied my motion. We crossed glances as we passed the center of the hood. **

**I grunted as I felt the hood hit my back and a strong force pinning me to its metal in a blink of an eye. I looked up and saw a smirking Nathan. He moved up against my body so we were chest to chest. He had my arms pinned up above my head and attempted a kiss. I jerked my head to the side at the last moment. **

**His smirk went away quickly and he released his left hand and brushes my hair out of my face and whispers, "Sorry."**

**He released my other hand and the second he did I put my hand behind his head and press my lips to his. His body jerked back lightly out of shock but that only lasted a second. One of his hands instinctively went to my waist and wrapped around it. **

**He broke the kiss and with his other hand moved my head to the side and started to bite lightly. He bit too hard, but there was something that wouldn't let me say no. Finally I could feel him break the skin on my neck and I squirmed in pain, which he seemed to enjoy. There was something wrong about this though, and then it hit me, "Aren't we supposed to be going to save Nicholas?"**

**Nathan stopped immediately and looked me in the eyes and my arms dropped from his neck.**

**"I'm sorry…" He said while getting off of me. We immediately got in the car and sped out of the driveway.**

**A few minutes passed in awkward silence. I wasn't feeling too well by the time we got onto a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. My heart rate was beating out of control and sweet was beading on the brow. My heart revved like the engine of my car.**

**"Nathan," I said while wiping my brow. "I don't feel too well."**

**Nathan glanced from me to the road and back and then said, "You're just nervous I bet."**

**"What **_**are**_** we going to do?" I asked remembering the contents of the arrow's letter: **_**Trade the girl for Nicholas.**_

**"You leave that to me. You just stay in the car and stay hidden!" I nodded ok and glanced down at my injured hand. I did a double take when I found a grey bruise-like spot spreading out from along the edges of the cut from the arrow to other parts of my hand. **

**"Weird…" I looked up into the black sky and saw a, still, glorious full moon. We were still in the middle of nowhere, no grass, trees, of even another sound. We were on a one way, one sided road with nothing but emptiness in our view.**

**"We're here," Nathan said even though there was nothing around us. "Stay down. I'll get you after I get Nicholas back."**

**Nathan opened the door with the headlights off and walked into the black. I didn't know how he could see in the dark and I didn't care. I moved quietly out of sight underneath the dashboard on the passenger's side. It was cramped but I knew it was a place where no one would see me, especially since I was in mostly black (still) from the party.**

**A few minutes passed with no sounds, but only a light breeze moving the dirt. My heart rate was still too fast, too abnormal, but I concluded that I was because I was nervous, fearful, and had some odd adrenaline pumping through me. **

**My eyes had adjusted after about five minutes in the pitch black. The full moon was just beginning to creep out from behind a lonely, barren hill. As the moon illuminated the area with its light my illness started rearing its head even harder. **

**My heart rate quickened and felt like my heart would burst if another beat thumped inside my chest. My eyes became even more sensitive to the black and the newest and most unusual symptom was that the bruise on my hurt hand was increasing at an alarming rate. It was like I'd been poisoned and it was spreading through my veins.**

**My pain and heart rate were increasing with every second. I couldn't bare it much longer. If I could've screamed the windows probably would've broken, but my torment was kept to my mind. I was thrashing in my mind and screaming in pain but in real life I was too afraid to make a sound to even let out the most pathetic squeak of pain. **

_**~She was dying inside her own flesh, inside screaming and outside changing. Too afraid to make a sound, her soul cried out for help, knowing that there would be no reply. Every inch of her body twitched in and out of consciousness as the moments passed.**_

_**He knew that this was his opportunity. The black car was hidden carefully among the nothingness but his hearing was acute and her heart was too fast and loud to escape him. **_

_**"I'm going to get you…" he whispered softly as he placed a hand on the window and silently opened the door. **_

_**The girl, now unconscious, was as beautiful as he remembered, but something was wrong. There was an animalistic nature that emanated off her body, it was a dangerous omen, but one he was going to risk. He placed his hands carefully around the girl and picker her limp body up bridal style. ~**_

**Nathan walked quietly through the dirt towards the infamous Sleepy Hollow Bridge. His senses were all on high alert and with every step he took the sensation of fear became greater and greater. This tension of fear sent shivers down his spine. He knew Clodia would kill him if the Hellian got the chance.**

**Her face, even now, haunted his darkest and most private dreams. Her long, twisted black hair that covered those disturbed red eyes always had haunted him since their last encounter. A night neither he nor his brother would ever forget.**

**His heart thumped as he walked onto the first boards of the bridge. The sound of wings broke the silence and he knew she was here. On the bridge flamed lightly suddenly glistened, revealing a pair of broken and dismantled black wings, scarred with battle wounds. This creature was Clodia. She turned slowly to meet her new **_**'friend.'**_

**"So where's the girl?" Her shrill and hoarse voice called.**

**"Tied up out to the east," Nathan replied coolly, even though it was a lie. "Now give me my brother back!" A smirk appeared on Clodia's uneven face and a cackle escaped her lips. "What's so funny!"**

**Then he heard it. A new pair of wings moved swiftly through the air. To the right of Clodia appeared a new pair of wings, black and new with hardly any wounds. These wings were of a new born Hellian, one with new wings and twice the speed of any animal or car.**

**As the figure turned the familiar face of Talon emerged and in his hands laid a sick and dying Kat.**

**"Kat!" Nathan yelled as he took a step forward toward her. **

**"Move another step and we'll kill Nicholas," Hissed Clodia. After the warning Nicholas appeared in a trance.**

**"Give me my brother!" Nathan yelled yet again. He knew he couldn't move forward but his instinct was telling him to move, to get away. Something was going to happen soon. He followed this odd instinct and stepped a few feet back. **

**Talon looked at Clodia as he sat Kat down carefully on the ground. As if he were tempting, **_**daring**_** Nathan to step forward again. Nathan saw through the trick and again took a few steps back.**

**"Good boy, here's your reward," Clodia mocked and shoved Nicholas forward and was caught in Nathan's arms before he could hit the ground. Nicholas shook his head breaking from the trance. **

**Anger rolled onto his face, but Nathan wasn't focused on Nicholas, but on Kat, who was now withering on the ground with an odd twitch.**

**"She couldn't be…" he said remotely to himself. This he knew was a transformation. Everything made sense, the silver arrow burning her and her being ill and now her bones where fusing and breaking apart to become a new creature. Neither of the two Hellians noticed though. They were too pleased with their **_**success**_**. **

**Nathan reached into his brothers back pocket and pulled out a needle with a neon yellow liquid in it, a sedative. Nicholas gave Nathan an odd look and Nathan nodded down to Kat. Nicholas understood. **

**Finally the moon's light came onto Kat and her green eyes burst open coming to life again with rage. She quickly sprang up and with newly grown claws she sliced through Talon's shirt and through some of his skin. He jumped back with his hands rushing to his stomach.**

**"What the…" Clodia whispered as Kat turned to her and viciously started trying to rip her apart, but never landed a hit.**

**"Run, she's infected!" Talon yelled as Kat once again turned to him. Both family members flew off quickly and Kat only followed a few feet before collapsing. Nathan had been able to place the needle in the back of her neck while she was attacking the Hellians. **

**"We need to get her home, now!" Nicholas said hastily as he picked her up and carried her to the car.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Dream?

**My body jolted awake and beads of sweat were dripping down my face. What was happening? Where were the guys? Where was **_**I**_**!**

**"No!" I yelled loudly as the memories hit me all at once. I gasped as the memories faded into a dull numbness. Nathan burst through the black door with red skulls painted on it. Then I realized that it was my room, and that it was my door a frantic Nathan was walking through.**

**"What?" Nathan said panicked. **

**"Th-the dream…" I said stuttering.**

**"It was only a dream, relax," Nathan said while sitting on my black blanket and stroked my hair softly.**

**"A…a dream?" I stuttered again.**

**By this time Nicholas had walked in and had crawled in under my red sheets next to me and kissed me on the cheek. **

**"Relax, you've been out all weekend ever since that weird wolf attacked you," Nicholas said smoothly. His voice was a calm haven inside my hurricane of thoughts. My heart was racing. I looked down at my hands, one had a cast and the other was free of any cuts, but had a light blue bruise.**

**"What happened?" I asked looking down at the bruise.**

**"Nathan accidentally hit your hand on the doorway when we brought you in," Nicholas said in the same calm and smooth voice as he hugged me tightly under the sheets. **

_**'I must have incorporated this into my dreams…' **_**I looked up at Nathan who had an odd expression on his face. **_**'Why did the Nathan part have to be a dream?'**_

**I was now remembering the **_**intense**_** part of my dream.**

**"If only…" I said unconsciously. **

**"If only what?" Nathan asked.**

**"Nothing, just something in my dreams," I replied coolly. "So my little vampires," I added without anything else to say.**

**To my complete surprise both brothers jumped out of their skins like they had just seen a ghost. **

**"Why did you say that?" Nicholas asked with a hint of stuttering.**

**"The story…" I said, but only to feel like an idiot after remembering it was in my dream. **

**"Oh!" Nathan said and snapped his fingers like he had just figured something out. "I told you the story of our families, you know after the Talon thing and we brought her home."**

**"Oh…I must've incorporated it into my dream…" I said trying to shake off the feeling that something wasn't right.**

**"Well you should get back to sleep, we have school tomorrow!" Nathan said happily and smiled brightly at me. **

**"W-would you guys stay with me…just for tonight? You know to make sure I'm ok and don't go into a coma." I asked knowing that all I really wanted was to be comforted from the nightmare. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. **

**It was dark out, so I opened up my covers on the other side to let Nathan join in.**

**"You sure you want me too?" Nathan asked sarcastically as he jumped in.**

**"Yes of course! I couldn't feel safer with a vampire on my left and a vampire on my right, what could be better?" I said while laying my head on Nathan's bare chest. I soon drifted off to sleep to wait for the new day. My dreams were black with nothingness, but they were pleasant.**

**Soon the dawn broke the horizon and a yawning Nicholas snuggled his head into my neck. I looked to my other side and saw a drooling Nathan, unconscious to the real world.**

**I tried to pull out of the brothers' grip but both pulled in closer to me, making it impossible to get up. After a few minutes I started to sing a song, "Rain, Rain, go away. Come again another day. All the world is waiting for the sun…" Nicholas sang while his eyes were slightly open. "Morning sunshine," I said while looking into those gorgeous crystal blue eyes.**

**"Morning beautiful," He replied softly while kissing my cheek, making me blush.**

**"Shut up you two!" Nathan yelled and my black pillow went over his ears and a grumble escaped his lips.**

**"Well then," I said as I stood up and got out of bed, half way ripping myself from Nicholas' grip. **

**I then walked over to my dresser and picked out a pair of tight black jeans and a black shirt with the outline of a white angel tightly hugging himself without a shirt on it. Next to cling to my body was a white studded belt and a pair or black and white vans. **

**"Let's go!" I yelled after I put on fresh makeup and the guys (kind of) did their hair, ignored their makeup which was still perfect, and changed their clothes. **

**Nathan had a black shirt with a loose red tie painted on it. His pants were tight and red with a black and red skull belt with shoes to match. Nicholas wore the same kind of pants but they were denim and sagged down so his boxers showed, but thankfully, was covered by a simple black shirt with the outline of a blue broken heart. He slipped on blue laced black converse and we ran out the door. **

**"Well sexy, let's go!" Nathan yelled as Nicholas called shotgun and opened the door for his brother to get in the back. I got in the driver's side and slipped the keys in and revved the engine. **

**Soon we reached the school and headed toward our separate destinations. I had advanced guitar today along with an English class, yuck. I walked to the guitar room and harsh solos were being strummed out, each chord perfectly clashing with the last to create a perfect rock sound. It took my every last ounce of restraint to keep from randomly head banging like a psycho. **

**I looked at the teacher who had tattoo sleeves crawling up both of his arms, each one containing music notes and stars of every design. He wore eyeliner, heavy of course, and his hair was long like the usual heavy metal style, I already loved this teacher. He was unconventional and totally kick ass!**

**The teacher looked at me and said in a creamy dark voice, "Well, well, well looky here guys, it's my first girl in over thirty years."**

**All the hot guys in the class, which was all of them, looked at me and I could've sworn that I was slowing melting like a candle from their stares. **

**"Play us a song girly," A familiar voice called and my eyes spied a happy Tilor. **

**"Tilor!" I yelled as I hugged him.**

**"Well would you do us the honors young lady and start this day off right?" The teacher asked while handing me a perfectly painted guitar. It was a white pin stripped guitar, just like my favorite guitarist.**

**"Is this painted after the Avenged Sevenfold guitarist?" I asked the teacher while tuning the guitar. **

**"Yes ma'am it is. Check out the name on the back of the guitar." **

**I did as he said and saw every band members' name signed there. "It's signed by them!" I screamed and hugged the guitar. "Well in honor of them I would like to play the solo from Bat Country!" I squealed with delight as my fingers raced across the strings to one of my favorite guitar solos. **

**"Can I join at the duet?" Tilor asked and I nodded. **

**Each note and chord I played was perfect my skill was amazing and I loved the challenge set by my favorite guitarist. When the duet came Tilor came in perfectly, taking the lower notes, we were in perfect harmony. As the duet ended a bass came in to the song and the teacher hopped onto the drums, they were sitting in the back corner of the room. **

**When the song finished everyone clapped happily and some of the guys whistled and Tilor would reply, "I am sexy, aren't I?" Then everyone would laugh.**

**"You're so talented!" Tilor said excitedly but in a hushed tone so that only I could hear him. **

**"Very well done, I'm impressed. You've done that guitar proud," The teacher said as the guys settled down. "Well class lets get to work, 'cause you've got to shape up and practice hard to get anywhere close to this young lady…whose name is?"**

**"I'm Kat…and I'll be here all day," I replied like retard. Some guys cheered though. I sat next to Tilor for the rest of the ninety minute period.**

**He laughed then replied, "You can call me The King."**

**In class we went over changes in tempo and key changes, things I had gone over plenty of times but it was a nice review. When the period ended Tilor and I walked out the door talking about our favorite bands, but we soon departed in different directions when we came to a fork in the hall. **

**I walked toward the English wing by myself. I stopped when I heard a moan come from a girl somewhere behind me. I turned and saw Cynthia pressed against a locker with a guy that looked a lot like Nathan against her, making out. I took a quick double take and my heart dropped, it was Nathan. A feeling of jealousy, rage, and broken heartedness ripped through my soul.**

_**'No…'**_

**I sped down the hall not wanting to her, or see, it any longer. I walked into the already bustling class and saw only girls.**

**"Well hello…" The female teacher said quietly. "You must be Kat, I'm Ms. Tsada." I nodded as I sat in the front row and said, "Ya, I'm Kat."**

**Within the next few minutes we started reading and discussing Romeo and Juliet. As we reached the end of scene one, Cynthia walked in, again on her cell phone, gossiping about her and Nathan making out.**

**"…ya he totally asked me out!" She said right as she crossed the desk I was sitting in and my heart dropped farther into my stomach. Ms. Tsada walked over to Cynthia grabbed her phone and forcefully closed the flip phone. **

**"You can have it back after class, now sit!" Ms. Tsada yelled, her brown eyes were flaring behind her long, straight, brunette hair. For the rest of the period Cynthia sulked and my heart kept sinking.**

_**'Nathan and Cynthia…Nathan and Cynthia, that…I don't get it!'**_

**By the time the bell rang my pain went away and I was in a complete rage, ready to kill anyone who looked at me wrong. **

**"Stupid boys…" I said as I stood from my desk and slowly walked out the door where Nathan was waiting. **

**Cynthia burst through the door as Nathan moved towards me and she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She glared at me as I looked back at them, but Nathan had a saddened look on his face. I walked faster and when I reached my Ferrari, where kids were standing –once again-, I yelled furiously, "Back off! It's a car! Jesus haven't you hicks ever seen a fast car before!" **

**All of them backed off quickly and I jumped in and shut the door harshly. I tried to stick in the keys but dropped them to the floor. I stuck my head on the steering wheel and kept it there for a moment with my body limp.**

**"UGH!" I screamed as loud as I could. "I hate it here!" I yelled ever louder, and then a scream of rage escaped my lips. I pounded my right fist on the dashboard and the crunch of paper reached my ears. **

**I looked up and saw a pink note. I opened it and the contents inside read ~ **_**Hey, this is a secret admirer note…I really wish I could tell you that I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and that you're extremely talented and smart, if you wish to know who I am, meet me at lunch in the guitar room~**_

**I pounded my fist on the dashboard again and then grabbed my keys and started walking toward the guitar room. Just because I wasn't happy didn't mean that I was going to hurt some poor guy's feelings by not showing up at lunch. **

**I reached the empty room a few minutes later and went into one of the sound rooms and picked up a simple electric and started to play **_**Empty Chairs and Empty Tables**_**, from the musical **_**Les Misrables**_**. I played slow, soft music and softly sang along until lunch time actually came, which was ninety minutes.**

**As the lunch bell rang a few students walked in to the room, A few minutes after that a teacher walked in with his aid, Alex. ALEX! I gasped as the gorgeous guy looked at me and then walked toward me in the sound proof room. **

_**'NO HE WAS IN MY DREAM! He's not real…He's not real!'**_

**The thought of him not being real disappeared when he opened the door to the sound proof room, I could only imagine my horrified face as he pulled a stool up to mine and said in his dark voice, "This is the end of the chapter."**


	7. Chapter 7 A New Friend?

**The thought of Alex not being real disappeared when he opened the door to the sound proof room and sat on a stool next to me, I could only imagine my horrified face as he pulled a stool up to mine and said in his dark voice, "Hi, I'm…I'm Shaun…" **

**I jumped back and fell off of my chair from surprise. He blushed and sat by me on the ground.**

**"Shaun? Well hi I'm Kat," I said happily but confused. **

_**'Alex…that was all really a dream…'**_

**"Um… I know this is really quick and you know nothing about me but would you like to go out tomorrow after school or something?" I could tell he was nervous by a slight jitter in his voice. How could I say no, I mean he is gorgeous and I really needed to find out if he was who he said he was?**

**"I would love to," I said happily.**

**"Well can I walk you to your car?" He asked softly as he helped me up. After he did we started walking to my car.**

**"So Shaun," I said calmly and casually. "Would you like to go to the movies tomorro…?" I was cut off by him saying a quick, "Yes," then kissed me softly. It was a sweet natural kiss and something just felt right. **

**After we stopped blushing he grabbed my hand lightly and led me to my car. When we got there he rushed ahead of me to get my door, a true gentleman. I got in with a large smile on my face and Shaun shut the door softly. **

**I looked into Shaun's deep eyes while trying to start my car. It took me a few times to get my keys in the ignite slot. Once I get it in I start my car and drive away with a small smile to Shaun.**

**It was a long night. Sleep never comes easy when you're excited about the coming day. My dreams were uneasy and left me tired in the morning when I awoke. Hopefully today would pass slowly so I could spend a lovely Tuesday day with Shaun after school.**

**If only school was that simple. I suffer all the way through Government. Ms. Greybill kept asking me questions that were irrelevant to the topic we were on.**

**"Who was the 13****th**** president of The United States," was her first ridiculous question when we were talking about the tribal wars in Africa.**

**"Millard Fillmore," I replied and with a silent death glare Ms. Greybill looked away from me quickly. My answer was correct, if only she'd known that I had to memorize the presidents in my Jr. Year. Poor, poor teacher never knew what hit her. **

**"What's the capital of Montana?" Was her second ridiculous question when we moved from Africa to South America. **

**"Helena," I replied shortly and sweetly, this time not only getting a death glare but a soft **_**humph**_**. Triumph waved through my body, and the class dragged on. **

**Garret wasn't there today. The blonde boy would've made the class much more entertaining. I found it strange that he was gone today. I would look for him tomorrow. **

**When Government was dismissed, after a few more sporadic questions from Ms. Greybill, I walked straight to choir dreading the thought of seeing Nathan with Cynthia. It was bad enough the first time when I didn't know that it was coming, but now that I knew I was sure it'd haunt me. **

_**'It was a fluke…right?'**_

**I tried to convince myself that I had imagined it all, but I knew deep down that not even my most brilliant of lies to myself disbelieve would ever make me feel that it was all in my head. I reach choir early, just like the first day, and take my seat in the corner, content that only a few people could sit near me. I could only hope that Nathan didn't sit next to me. **

**As people walk in I feel better. Seats are being taken up around me but you know how the new girl is always treated the first few weeks. I'm an outsider, except to boys who are all too willing to sit next to me. **

**Class is going to start soon and so far so good. All but one seat is taken near me, the one directly to my right. I cross my fingers as a few guys walk in. **

_**'Sit by me…'**_** I plead within my mind. **_**'Today must be a good day right? I mean Ms. Greybill could've asked me questions I didn't know and make me look like a fool, but she didn't.'**_**  
**

**If only my life worked like that. Nathan walks in and sees me. He's eyes glint and that's when I know he'll be sitting next to me. I pick up my skeleton bag and stick it on the chair next to me, a sure sign that I don't want Nathan there. Nathan ignores the gesture so I add a death glare, and again it's ignored.**

**Nathan moves my bag to the floor and sits down quietly. Maybe he's hoping just as much as I am that he's really not sitting here. When Mrs. Johnston starts welcoming us to the second day of her class Nathan writes me a note. I stick it in my bag and don't even read what he's scribbled onto of the note. **

**I'm not exactly sure what I'm feeling right now. Something that's a mix between anger, jealousy, anxiousness, and attraction I suppose. It's very weird. I want to read the note to see what he wants to say to me but the other part of me wants to rip up the note and yell at Nathan for kissing Cynthia. **

**I don't pay attention the whole period. I'm too focused of Shaun and the note. I could swear I could feel Cynthia glaring daggers into me as we did warm ups, she had walked in with Nathan and was forced to sit far away from him. **

**When the period finally passes I can barely focus on anything. I'm much too excited about Shaun. I'm as giddy as a child on Halloween. Nathan senses my mood change and braves to say something but is cut off by Cynthia, "Let's go Nathan. I don't want this trash around you."**

**I would've jumped her and torn her down to the ground, but 1. I wasn't paying attention so my reaction would've been too late and 2. Mini skirts don't allow movements like that unless you want to be embarrassed. **

**I watch them both leave with a hateful glare at Cynthia. All I had to do now was wait for lunch to come and for Shaun and I to start our time together, that's all I had to look forward too. I picked the note from my bag and looked at the top of the note. On it was a sad smiley face. **

**I slowly opened the note as I walked to the guitar room to see if I could hang there while I waited for Shaun. The note only contained one question although he already knew the answer, **_**you saw me with Cynthia, didn't you?**_

**I walk faster to guitar not wanting anyone to see me when I'm in a distressed mood. When I reach the guitar room luckily no one is in it and I walk straight to a sound proof room. I don't bother to shut the door fully and just sit in there with a guitar in hand playing nothing in particular. **

**The next class hour passes slowly, but playing the guitar keeps my mind off of Nathan and Cynthia. Finally when lunch comes I set the guitar I'd been playing back down on the ground and walk out of the sound proof room. **

**Just as I head for the cafeteria to see if I can find Shaun a familiar voice booms beyond the door, "She saw me. I know she did."**

**It was Nathan but I'm not sure who he was talking because they swiftly walked away. It was like they knew someone was listening in. I waited a few minutes and then casually walk out and head for the cafeteria. I walk faster when I see many students filing into the lunch room. **

**I focus only on the doors to see if Shaun goes inside them or comes out. Because I'm focusing so hard on that door I don't even notice the person I slam into. I land flat on the ground with the person laying on top of me in the most awkward way. I stand up quickly when I remember I'm in a mini skirt today and brush myself off. **

**When I look down to say sorry to who ever I'd bumped into, I see a smiling Shaun. I reach a hand out to help him up and he takes it into his. When he stands he doesn't let go of my hand and instead holds it slightly tighter. **

**"Funny running into you here," He said and I giggled softly. "Are you ready for the movies?"**

**I nodded and smiled, "Ya, lets go!"**

**We take his car to the old movie theater that's off of State Street. It's kind of creepy, but honestly, what isn't in this town. We walk through the front door and surprisingly there's a line composed mostly of elderly women. **

_**'Great…it's granny day at the movies'**_

**Shaun smiles at me and we take our place in line. I look over the movie titles quickly. I never kept up to date on the newest movies. One movie in particular jumped out at me, probably because of its title, **_**Dracula**_**.**

**I loved horror movies so I asked Shaun if we could see that one when we got up to the older red-headed lady in a red movie uniform. "Sure, whatever you want," Shaun said all too happily. I think he probably wanted to see this movie but wouldn't dare take me to it because most girls don't like horror flicks. **

**Shaun paid for my tickets even though I insisted that I pay for myself. He would have none of it. Even when I tried to pay for my popcorn he beat me too it and paid the lady before I could even get my money out. I gave up trying to pay for myself throughout the night.**

**The movie was grotesque and gory, horrible and yet slightly amusing. Shaun and I were two of the five people that were in the movie. The other three were some daring old ladies. Shaun and I laughed whenever there was a ridiculous slaughtering in the movie while the others screamed in terror. **

_**Dracula's**_** producer obviously had never heard of CGI, it was terrible. You could see the string and zippers on some monsters and even worse yet the monsters talked like one of the Japanese movies that had been dubbed to English. Their lips never once matched what they were saying. It was hilarious. By the time we left the movie we were in tears from laughing so hard.**

**When we clamed down Shaun asked if I would like to get some dinner. It was about four now so I said sure. We got into his car still giggling every now and then. **

**"That was the worst film I've ever seen," Shaun chuckles.**

**"I loved it! That's an instant classic for me!" I almost double over by the time I finished that sentence and Shaun and I started laughing hysterically again. **

**When we finally got to the casual restaurant, called Louie's, we had calmed down again. Shaun opened my door for me and let me out. Shaun always seemed to have a warm smile worn on his lips and his blue eyes always seemed to be glistening. **

**We got a seat immediately. I watched the fish swim around in the fish tank next to us as we waited for our waiter to come take our drink orders. Our waiter came a few minutes after we were seated. He was a scrawny teenager with a bad hair cut but he had warm, honey colored eyes. **

**"What would you like today?" He asked in a half squeaky, half deep toned voice. We told him what we'd like to drink and Shaun order an appetizer, of shrimp, and then placed my main course and his. **

**"Will that be it?" The waiter, named Jay asked. Shaun and I nodded and the boy walked off. **

**Our appetizer came quickly and so did our drinks. The main course came only five minutes afterwards. We ate our crab quickly and sat talking for another hour. We talked about everything from what schools we'd been to and where we'd grown up to what color our socks are. **

**It all went nicely and we even got to watch the sun set from our booth. Too bad my mood was killed when **_**they**_** walked in.**


End file.
